


Let Me Meet This Barba Dude

by TheUnknownSchuylerSister



Series: The Barba's [3]
Category: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit
Genre: F/M, First Meetings, Mentions of Rape, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 00:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9466520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnknownSchuylerSister/pseuds/TheUnknownSchuylerSister
Summary: "Let me meet this Barba dude!" Hadley said, throwing her hands up and falling back onto the booth.Both Olivia and Addison rolled their eyes at the teen being dramatic."If it makes you feel any better, I approve 110%" Olivia said, taking a sip of her coffee.~Addison reflects on the past few months and Hadley asks to meet Rafael.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this typed for two weeks but school has been hella busy. I'm so sorry for the long wait. Part 4 is currently underway. 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Cariña // Sweetheart
> 
> Estás a salvo conmigo siempre // You are safe with me always
> 
> Mi amor // My love 
> 
> Prometo que no me voy // I promise I will not leave

Chapter 3 

-Two Months Later- 

"Hadley, let's go it's already raining!" Addison yelled down the hallway as she slipped her rain jacket on. 

"Coming!" Hadley responded, coming into the living room. 

Addison went to say something but her phone buzzed. 

FROM: Mr. Barba

Are we still on for our lunch date? 

FROM: Addison Kenning

Of course! I’m spending the morning with Hadley and Olivia. Good luck with your meeting today. 

Hadley rolled her eyes. “Come on mom, you can text your boyfriend on the way to the cafe.” Hadley slipped on her converse. “Wait, scratch that. You’ll be driving so no you can’t.”

Addison gave her daughter a look. “Oh, calm down. You know we’ll be getting there before Olivia anyway.” She said, locking the door behind them before making her way down the hall. “And for the record, texting and driving is dangerous and I ever hear about you-” 

Haldey rolled her eyes. “Texting and driving you’ll never let me leave the house again.” She finished the statement for her mother. “Yes, I know. You mention it every time. And I can’t even drive yet.” 

There was a pause as they walked down the hall to the elevators, before Hadley spoke again.

“So how is this mystery man I’m not allowed to meet?”

Addison laughed, hitting the elevator button and looking at her daughter. “He’s hardly a mystery. You’ve seen him on the TV with Olivia before.”

“Yeah but when am I going to be able to meet him in person? Mom, you guys have been dating for almost two month and I have yet to meet him.” 

Addison sighed. “I just want to make sure the time is right okay?”

Hadley remained quiet for a moment before speaking. “I know you really like him.” She gave her mother a small smile. “And after dad, you deserve to have someone treat you the way he does.” 

“Hadley-” 

“I see the way you act when you get home from your dates, or after you get off the phone with him,” Hadley paused to move out of the way for an old lady trying to get on the elevator so they could get off. “I may be 15, but I’m not stupid.” 

Addison sighed, pulling her daughter to her and hugging her. “No you aren’t. I promise you can meet him soon okay?”

Hadley nodded, holding her mother's hand as they walked out of the apartment building to the garage. It wasn’t much, but it was about all Addison could afford right now. Hadley never complained though. 

~~

Because traffic was unbelievably terrible, Hadley and Addison were late for their breakfast date with Olivia. 

“Sorry, Sorry.. Traffic was terrible and then parking was terrible.” Addison laughed, scooting into the booth across from Liv. “And I’m actually shocked that you’re even here this early.” Addison teased. 

“It’s alright.” Liv said, giving Hadley a hug when she came to sit next to her. “And this is one of the few times I haven’t been called into work early. So let’s just take advantage of it before I have to go in and probably drag you in with me.” She said, then turned to Hadley. “And how are you, Haddie? I haven’t see you in a while. How’s school going?” 

Addison smiled, watching her daughter's eyes light up when she talked about her art and English classes. 

Watching Liv and Hadley talk, Addison smiled like an idiot thinking about her life for the past year. She took a minute to think and reflect on the last two months, especially on the night she realized Rafael was going to be a more permanent figure in her life. 

~Two Months Previous~

Addison threw their trash away as Rafael put the stacks of files back on his table. 

"Well, thank you for letting me have dinner with you." Addison smiled softly, picking up her bag. "But it's now," She glanced down at her phone. "12:30 and I want to be back at 9 for the trial." 

Rafael, having been working with SVU for years and despite knowing they were in a safer part of the city, walked Addison down her car. Opening her car door for her, he grabbed her arm before she could get in. She looked at him questioningly. 

"I just wanted to say thank you. For telling me about yourself and trusting me. I could tell that wasn't easy, and I know there's more to it. I want you to know you can always talk to me." He said, his thumb rubbing gently circles on her arm reassuringly. 

Addison dropped her bag in her car before wrapping her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Hugging wasn't something Addison did often. She had maybe given him one hug before, and it was kind of half hearted when she did. Only Hadley had ever hugged her before. 

Taken back slightly by her response, Rafael slowly wrapped around his arm around her waist, pulling her to him slowly. 

After what she felt like was several minutes, Addison spoke up. "I promise I'll tell you one day." She whispered, still holding onto him. The heels she had on made her just above his chin. 

He moved, gently pulling away from her slightly. He pressed his lips to the side of her head. Addison took another step back, her cheeks flushed and her eyes looked like she wanted to cry, but wouldn't let herself. Rafael still had ahold her of her arms, still rubbing gentle circles. "Tomorrow at 9?" 

Addison nodded, laughing softly. "I'll bring the coffee."

~1 Month Previous~

Addison twirled the loose strands of her hair nervously. She wanted to do this, she needed to do this. She had to tell Rafael everything. She needed to tell him everything before their relationship goes any further. They had been together for month and things were going great. She decided that it was time she told Rafael everything. About Daniel and why she left him. She needed him to know before they continued anything together. 

‘God, he probably won’t want me after he knows.’ ‘Damaged goods.’ ‘He’ll see me like Daniel did, something to control’

Several thoughts ran through her head as she sat in her car outside Rafael’s apartment building. They didn’t have a date tonight, so she was really hoping he was home and not overworking himself in his office. But it was Rafael, so that was a great possibility. 

“Alright Addison. Just fucking do it.” She said to herself before slowing getting out of her car. “Okay, step one.” 

She got inside, standing in front of the elevator. ”Step two. Just get on the damn elevator, Addison.” She tried to encourage herself. It took 7 minutes and the door man giving her a funny look. 

Addison got on and off the elevator several times before she stood in front of his apartment door. Knowing her luck, he wouldn’t be home and she would have to come and do this all over again another day. ‘What the hell, we all know that's not happening again.’ 

“Final step.” She breathed, about to knock on the door, but she quickly drew her hand back. 

“I can’t do this.” She said and walked back to the elevator. She got in, and immediately got back out and walked down the hall to his door, again. “No I need to do this.” 

5 minutes later, she finally knocked on his door. She let out a sigh of relief when he opened the door. This was one of the few times she saw him in something other than a nice suit or other work attire. He was in his sweatpants and a white tshirt. 

“Addison.” He looked confused, yet excited to see her. 

“I need to talk to you.” She said, walking into his apartment, not even waiting for him to let her in. 

Rafael just shut the door behind her. “Talk about what?” He followed behind her, watching her pace back and forth in front of his fireplace. 

Addison stopped, looking up at him. She finally let the tears start to surface. “I have to tell you what he did to me..” She whispered. Rafaels face immediately softened. He went to touch her, pull her closer to him. But she flinched and backed away. “No.” She picked at her fingers. “I h-have to tell you before y-you touch me.. I-I need you to know.” The tears were freely flowing down her cheeks. The small amount of makeup she still had on was starting to smudge. 

Rafael nodded, slowly moving to stand over near the couch. “Do you mind if I sit down, Cariña?” He said gently. Addison just nodded. 

“I had Hadley when I was in high school.” 

“I know, Cariña.” He hoped using his name for her would calm her down.

“Daniel and I married a few days after she was born.” 

“Addison, Cariña, I know.” 

“He beat and raped me for 3 years before I left him.” 

To that, Rafael didn't speak. Addison tried to wipe her tears, but they just kept coming. 

“H-He wasn't always like that.” She started to pace again. “He was nice. God, he was so nice. Hadley turned 6 and he started drinking. He would come home drunk and call me names, completely ignore Hadley- which I guess you could say was a good thing to some extent.” She was talking a mile a minute, but Rafael had no problem keeping up. “And then he hit me. He slapped me across the face. He promised, swore on his life he wouldn't do it again. B-but he kept drinking and it kept happening. A-And then..” 

Before she could get a word out, Rafael had his arms wrapped around her. He ignored her protest of pushing on his chest as he pulled her down on the couch. Her already weak hits were starting to stop as she just cried into his chest. Rafael held her tightly, running his fingers through her hair as she cried. This was the first real time she cried about it. She had cried when he hit Hadley, but more so she was angry and finally ready to get out. So she held it all in for Hadley's sake. 

“Cariña, he can't touch you now.. Estás a salvo conmigo siempre.” He whispered in her ear. Addison had taken Spanish in high school and in college, but the only thing she understood of that was “safe” and “always”. 

Addison calmed down a bit before trying to speak again. Her head was still laying against his chest, his arms securely wrapped around her. “H-Hadley came home early one day. Daniel hit her when she walked in on him beating me after he raped me. He s-slapped her right across the face.. A-And I couldn't do anything.” 

“Take a deep breath, Mi amor.” He whispered against her ear, his other hand running up and down her back. 

It took several minutes and lots of sweet whispers from Rafael to get Addison to calm down. But eventually she was able to finish her story. 

“I left him the next day. Olivia and Sonny helped me get mine and Hadley's stuff out before he came home. We stayed with Olivia until I could get us a place. Liv wanted to arrest him, but I didn't want to have Haddie go through that. I just needed to get us away from him. Liv agreed and she's been keeping a close eye on him, hoping he'll screw something up and she can arrest him. Our divorce was final the day you and I met in Olivia's office.” She leaned back onto Rafaels chest. He continued to rub her arms and play with her hair. “I guess that's why I had so much confidence the day we met.” 

“And you have a restraining order for you and Hadley?” The serious Mr. Barba was starting to come out. 

Addison nodded, looking up at him. “He can't come anywhere near us.” 

Rafael nodded, pressing his lips to the side of her head again. “Thank you for trusting me, Cariña. You can always tell me things.” 

Addison smiled, leaning up to be at eye level with him. “I just needed you to know everything. You needed to know before you decided.” 

Rafael gave her a confused look. “Decided what?” 

Addisons smiled faded a little. “Decide if you still want to be with me or not.” 

Rafael held back his laugh. “Mi amor, nothing on this planet would stop me from being with you. Prometo que no me voy.” 

Addison smiled. “I have no idea what you just said but I'm hoping it was something along the lines of ‘it's late so let's go to bed.’” 

Rafael laughed, standing up with Addison still in his arms. “Something along those lines.” He said, leaning in to press his lips against hers. Addison wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down closer and deepen the kiss. This wasn't their first kiss, but it was a lot more passionate than any of their previous ones. 

 

~Present~

"But mom won't let me meet him." She heard Hadley say as she came out of daydream. 

"I won't what?" 

"Let me meet this Barba dude!" Hadley said, throwing her hands up and falling back onto the booth. 

Both Olivia and Addison rolled their eyes at the teen being dramatic. 

"If it makes you feel any better, I approve 110%" Olivia said, taking a sip of her coffee. She looked at Addison. "I invited the squad and Barba to my place for dinner on Sunday, if nothing major comes up. You and Hadley should come. They could meet then." 

Addison thought for a moment before shrugging. "I don't know. I was kind of wanting them to meet when it was just the three of us. But maybe with the squad there it wouldn't feel so pressured." 

Olivia nodded. "It would be more relaxed, everyone just hanging around the living room, a football game, and food." 

The two continued to talk as Hadley sighed. "You guys realized I'm right here right? Hello, still in earshot as you talk about me." She said , pointing to herself. 

Once again, both women rolled their eyes. 

"Okay then, how would you like to meet Rafael?" Addison asked. 

"Hmmmmm....." Hadley looked up like she was thinking about something. "I agree with Olivia. It's be better with a small group." 

Addison looked at Olivia. "All that sass, and she just ends up agreeing with us." 

Olivia shrugged. "Teenagers."

~ 

After their breakfast, Addison sent Hadley with Liv as she made her way down to the center. She thought she could get some hours of paperwork done before she had to meet Rafael for lunch. Addison glanced down at the clock while she drove. 

9:58 

Rafael would be in his meeting right now, so she couldn't call him. 

 

When she got to the center, she swiped her card so she could walk in through the employee entrance. 

“Hey Mrs. Kenning!” One of the teens waved to her as she walked through the busy rec center. 

She smiled and waved back before walking into her office and shutting the door. She opened up the blinds on the glass wall so she could see out into the main area. 

She groaned as she stared at the stack of paperwork on her desk. It wasn't necessary that she had to file it, it was just weekly activity logs the kids did inside the center, but she liked keeping the files she kept nice and organized considering all the work she does with the police. 

She was about two hours into working when her office phone rang. 

“Addison Kenning.” She answered, continuing to sort papers into folders. 

“I knew I you'd be working.” Rafaela voice came through the phone, making her smile. 

“Hm, I guess your work ethic is just starting to rub off on me.” She said, putting the last of the papers into a folder to finish later. 

“I suppose it is. I tried to call your cell, but you didn't answer.” He said. 

Addison frowned, reaching for her phone to check it. She had 2 missed calls from him. 

“I'm sorry. My phone must be on silent from breakfast with Liv and Haddie. I just finished up the last of this paperwork.” 

“Well, I just got out of that god awful meeting with Calhoun. Are you ready to meet for lunch?” 

Addison smiled as she started to turn off her computer off. 

“Yeah I'll meet you over there in 15 minutes?” She asked, standing up to gather her things. 

“See you soon, Cariña.” He said before they hung up. 

~

Addison smiled at Rafael as she walked up to the table at the sushi place they had picked to eat. He stood up to give her a hug and a kiss, and to pull her chair out for her. 

“How has your day been?” He asked. 

Addison shrugged. “Not bad. I haven't really done a whole lot other than file some paperwork- Oh, but I need to ask you something.” 

Rafael smirked. Her thoughts were always in different places. “Yes?” 

“I want you to meet Hadley.” 

“That seemed more like a statement than a question.” 

Addison rolled her eyes. “Will you meet my daughter?” She asked. “Please..” Her voice got softer. 

Rafael reached over the small table and held her hand, squeezing it gently. “Are you sure? I mean, I would love to. I know I had mention before about me meeting her, but I just want to make sure this is what you want.” He said, looking to meet her blue eyes. 

Addison nodded. “I do. She really wants to meet you too.” 

Rafael nodded. They're conversation paused when their waiter came to take their order. 

“When are we going to meet?” He asked her, handing the waiter their menus. 

Addison sat her iced tea down. “Sunday at Liv’s, assuming that no one has to work.” 

“I can't wait.” He smiled at her. 

~ 

Because nothing could ever go smoothly, Sunday was a hectic day for Addison. 

First, one of her Center kids was arrested the night before and she had to go pick them up. Then two fights broke out when they had gotten back to the center, so Addison and a co-worker had to separate and keep them apart. Then she had to meet a social worker at the hospital with a child. Then was asked to come sit in court for another child. 

During a recess Addison called Liv. 

“Hello?” Liv answered. Addison could hear Nick and Sonny in the background. 

“Hey Liv. I'm gonna be a little late. I'll explain more when I get there, but I'm in court right now with a kid. It shouldn't be much longer.” 

“Okay, I hope everything goes okay.” Liv said. 

“Yeah everything seems to be going okay. We're trying to get him back with his mom. Oh, and Hadley is on her way to your house. I was suppose to drive home and pick her up but we'll be even later if I do that so she took a cab.” 

“Well Barba is already here. You're gonna miss their first meeting?” 

Addison sighed, running her hands through her curled hair. “Yes, I know. I hate it but I can't really do anything about it now. But I'm going to want a full report from you and Amanda when I get there.” 

Liv laughed. “Okay you got it. See you soon.” 

Addison hung up the phone and walked back into the courtroom in time to hear the verdict. 

~

Nick handed Rafael a glass of bourbon. “You nervous?” He asked. 

Rafael shook his head. “No,” He took a huge swig of his drink. “Why would you ask?” Rafael was more nervous now than he had ever been in his entire life. Addison was important to him. The most important thing to him. And Hadley was important to Addison. The most important thing to her. If he somehow blew this, he knew it would affect his and Addison's relationship. 

Sonny laughed. “Because you're fidgeting. You're Barba. You're suppose to be calm and composed.” 

Rafael rolled his eyes. “This isn't court.” 

Before Fin could make a comment, Liv came into the room. “Okay so Addison is going to be a little late. She got stuck in court with a child. But Hadley is on her way and should be here any moment. I just got off the phone with her.” 

Rafaels eyes widen slightly. Addison wouldn't be here when he meet Hadley. 

“I miss that kid.” Fin said, lounging back on Liv's recliner. “I hope she brings them cookies.” 

Not a minute later there's a knock at the door. Rafaels palms got sweating. 

Nick smirked at Rafael. “Don't be nervous. She's a great kid. She's never met a stranger, she'll love you.” 

Liv opened the door to let her in. “Hey, come in, Haddie. Everyone's in the living room.” 

Rafael stood up when she entered the living room. Hadley was quick to pick him out, considering she knew everyone else in the room. 

“Alright so I have wine and cookies in one bag and I think there’s cheese in this lunch box looking thing, I’m not really sure I was just told to bring it.” She said, handing the bags off to Amanda who took them to the kitchen with Liv. 

Hadley looked up at Rafael. 

“So you're the lawyer who's dating my mom?” She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her tone was almost sarcastic. 

Rafael raised an eyebrow. “Yes.” He gave the sass right back. He was all of a sudden not nervous anymore about her. “So you're the kid she always talks about?”

Hadley smiled slightly. “I'm Hadley. And I'm not a kid.” 

Rafael chuckled. “Rafael Barba. And if you say so, Chiquita.”

Hadley sat down on the couch next to where he had been sitting. “Ready to be interrogated?”

Rafael laughed. “I interrogated people for a living. Give it your best shot, Chiquita.” 

They got along just fine.


End file.
